


Collared

by KeenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Dehumanization, Filming, Gang Rape, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: Gerard could hear the celebration long before he opened the door to holding cells in the basement.The cacophony of sound resolved into men jeering and shouting and the rhythmic noises of flesh slapping against flesh as Gerard made his way to the door that led to the large open space equipped with restraints and chains.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpropti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpropti/gifts).



Gerard could hear the celebration long before he opened the door to holding cells in the basement. 

The cacophony of sound resolved into men jeering and shouting and the rhythmic noises of flesh slapping against flesh as Gerard made his way to the door that led to the large open space equipped with restraints and chains. 

“How’s it feel dog? You like that cock?” someone yelled. 

“He’s sure is taking it like a fucking pro,” someone else replied.

“Not like the first time.” Laughter followed that statement.

“Man, I’m so glad we got that on film.”

The moans of pleasure from the hunters echo down the hallway toward him. It must have been a good hunt tonight. Still, even expecting a werewolf getting fucked Gerard was not prepared for the sight of Derek Hale bent over on his hands and knees. The muscles on his bare back flexing and twitching in sync with Craig’s cock as it fucked in and out of him. 

“Not so fucking mouthy anymore are you?” Craig said, changing his position so that Hale made a different subvocal sound of distress through his gritted teeth and clawed at the ground with his human hands. 

That was interesting. Even through this violation, Hale remained completely human. Gerard watched the powerful muscular body of Hale barely move, as Craig threw his hips forward, a harsh slapping sound accompanying his cock’s slide into Hale’s hole. The werewolf flinched at the rough fucking but keep his position throughout it. There were no heavy chains, electrical fences, mountain ash rings, or stocks to hold the werewolf but, Hale remained obligingly on the ground, even though his expression showed quite clearly that he would have killed all of them if he could. 

There was a thin metal collar around his neck, but that didn’t look like it could have held a large dog on a leash, much less a born werewolf like Hale.

“He sure felt pretty mouthy when he was choking on my cock,” Mike said, he was just as nude as all the other hunters, stroking his half hard cock as his eyes followed the way Craig was fucking Hale with interest. Gerard circled around the scene taking in all the details.

Hale’s mouth and ass were streaked with come. It dripped down the werewolf’s legs and puddled on the concrete under him along with several areas that looked to be blood. Kate’s band of hunters had probably been fucking Hale ever since she’d called Gerard and asked him to drive down to Beacon Hills, excitingly telling him she had something to show him. 

Clamps were attached to Hale’s nipples, a chain connecting them together was looped through the ring on the floor that pinched and stretched them every time Hale moved the wrong way. Sweat rolled down Hale’s body, dripping from his cock and balls as they limply swung back and forth unaroused by the vigorous pounding he was receiving. Hale’s tight black pants had been carelessly shoved down and bunched up around his knees. His boots were still on. 

It was quite a image to walk in on, the last of the Hales brought to heel.

Craig's fingers slid up and down Hale’s sweaty flanks before gripping and digging in hard to Hale’s ass pulling it so that his ass cheeks were spread open and everyone could see his cock working into Hale. The wet sounds of fucking were obscenely loud in the cavernous room and Gerard was pleased to note that both Jack and Kate were filming the action from different angles. 

“You’re really lucky that this rabid dog didn’t bite your fucking dick off the way you were gagging him,” Jack said, so completely absorbed in the action in front of him that he didn’t even react when Gerard stopped behind him to take in the angle. From Jack’s vantage point you could see Hale on the ground, head on, the expression on his face clearly visible. He looked pained but still defiant and also tracking Gerard’s movement with his eyes even as Craig fucked him. Jack pushed his camera in closer and Gerard noticed that while Kate was also filming from the side, she was actually looking over at him. 

Besides the dog on his knees, she was the only hunter who had noticed his arrival, everyone else was so focused on Hale they had forgotten to be on guard. Kate's men would need a refresher course in observation in the future.

“Nah, this dog knows his place,” Kate said with a smirk. “Now that I’ve got a collar on him he’ll get on his knees for anyone. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” 

Hale snarled at Kate who just laughed. Craig fisted his hand roughly through Hale’s sweat damp black hair and yanked it hard, forcing Hale to stop glaring at Kate, his neck pulled back at an awkward angle. 

“There’s only one thing you dogs are good for other than being put down, and that’s being fucked. We run you down, pump you full of wolfsbane, and then fuck your holes hard and rough. After that if you're lucky. We’ll. Cut. You. In. Half. ” Craig said, punctuating his words by drilling into Hale’s hole with long punishing thrusts, pulling his cock almost all the way out and slamming back in, grunting with the effort. “You are one of the unlucky ones, we’re going to keep you on your knees, collared like a dog, spreading your legs for us on command.”

The hunters laughed and Kate looked over and Gerard, gesturing to her neck, quirking her eyebrow a cruel smile stretched across her face. 

It couldn’t be. Gerard turned back to the scene in front of him far more excited about the possibility that they’d actually figured out how to make a control collar than the current reality of Hale’s ongoing violation. They’ve been working on the collars forever and if Kate really managed to make it work, they’d finally be able to put these monsters in their proper place once and for all. End the endless war between them with a clear win for humanity.

Craig leaned in closer, so he could taunt Hale to his face. “We’re going to train you up real good, bring some friends in for a party, and show off how obedient you are. Maybe we’ll start a breeding program. You ever been fucked by a real wolf? I’ve always want to see one of you dogs get knotted,” he said and then smacked Hale’s ass. 

Hale jerked, clenching his eyes shut while Craig moaned. “Oh yeah, you like that idea don’t you?” he said and then he began hitting Hale’s ass again and again, on and off with his thrusts. Hale grunted painfully at the dual sensation before he bit his lip and managed to strangle the sound.

Gerard looked at the collar around Hale’s neck more closely, it was thinner than any of the other prototypes. It was made of a silver metal, but this time there were runes carved all along the length of the collar as well as bits of wood attached to it. It wasn’t anything like the previous versions, but Gerard couldn’t deny that it seemed to be working.

Kate caught his eye again and jerked her head toward Hale, a wide smile cutting across her face as she moved forward. 

“Oh, this mutt always enjoyed a little rough trade,” Kate said, zooming her camera in on Hale’s face. His expression murderous as his eyes tracked her movements like she was a snake, flinching when her hand landed on his shoulder and caressed over to the tattoo on his back. Kate moved her camera, angling it down his body to where Craig's cock was continuing to drill into Hale’s slick come filled hole. Her eyes were bright and intense as she took in the scene, her hand petting Hale’s back.

“You think you deserve to be punished too, didn’t you sweetie?” Kate said, and when Craig’s cock was buried deep inside him she scratched down hard on Hale’s back leaving five red lines in her wake and causing Craig to moan as Hale’s body jerked. Kate pushed her camera in close trying to capture Hale’s hole clenching down. “You used to love it when I marked you up, even back before the fire. Now you’re like the perfect bitch.”

The hunters laughed.

“Keep it up guys,” Kate said, walking back around to where Gerard was standing, making all the hunters in the room straightened up in surprise, finally noticing their boss. “I’ve got to talk some shop with my father.”

He nodded at Kate, but Gerard kept finding his eyes drawn to the collar that was locked good and tight around Hale’s neck. Kate had found a way to make it finally work. Sure Hale was just the start, just one monster on a leash, but the applications were promising. The collar’s control was so absolute it could keep Hale down on his knees, unshifted, even as a gang of hunters took turns fucking him. Gerard settled down in the chairs set a little ways off to the side and motioned Kate over.

Gerard didn't have the best view of the action anymore but he wasn't worried, Kate was certain to give him a personal demonstration later.


End file.
